The Tenth Jinchuuriki
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Naruto has known since his two year trip with Jiraiya about Ame, the Tenth Jinchuuriki. Her existence is an abnormality, and the Akatsuki want what she has. But Ame is fighting to protect it, and this time she needs Naruto's help to do it.


**_Thank you for reading this! So this is a story I thought up years ago, before I knew about Fanfiction. I didn't write it then, because I didn't know what to do with it. But now here is it, _The Tenth Jinchuuriki. It may be about a week before I continue this simply because I won't have access to a computer, but I hope you enjoy, and have a great day!**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura laughed as they walked through the gates of the village. They were laughing about some joke that was quickly forgotten by the site of a large group of ninja standing in a crowd just inside the gate. They both quickly pulled their Kunai before pushing through the crowd to see what was going on.

When they reached the clearing in the center, they found an ice tower. And as Naruto looked at it closer, it seemed to resemble a bud of a flower. A growing recognition filled him as it cracked and opened. All the ninja stood at the ready, but none were prepared for bare girl who came shooting out of the center and straight for Naruto.

A momentary shock went through Naruto as he saw her face, but in the next moment she had latched onto him with a hug, and he instinctively hugged her back. His name kept slipping from her mouth as she trembled against him.

He looked up and saw the shocked eyes of all around him, especially Sakura's eyes. He wasn't sure if they were more shocked by the fact that he was hugging her, she had appeared, or that she was naked. And with that thought he leaned down toward her ear. "You aren't wearing anything."

Seconds later, the ice flower melted and the water pooled around the girl, and subsequently around Naruto. It then quickly ran up her legs to form a ice blue dress, that covered her from view. Naruto then wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped. He was soon at his rooms and letting her in, closed his doors and windows. Seconds later someone pounded on the door.

"Naruto!" Tsunade's voice rang out. "Naruto, what is going on?"

He walked to the door and opened it a crack, there he found his front porch crowded with as many Ninja as it could fit, Tsunade standing at the forefront. "I will tell you later. But she is a friend, and if she is here, that means she needs my help. Please give me this."

Tsunade looked at him a moment before nodding his head once and shouting to the ninja to go back to what they were doing. As Naruto shut the door he glimpsed Sakura's worried face, but the girl currently sitting on his bed took preference, so he shut the door the rest of the way, locking it.

Turning to the girl on the bed, he smiled at her and received a grin in return. "How are you Ame?"

Ame looked up at the blonde boy in front of her, as she played idly with her own blue locks. "Naruto I've missed you so much!" She grinned at him again.

"Ame, what are you doing here?"

A pout filled Ame's face. "That's mean."

Naruto sighed before he sat next to the girl. Suddenly she pushed him down and lay in the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder. "Ame." He said as he absently stroked her hair. "Why are you here?"

A sign warmed his shoulder before she snuggled closer to him. "They came after me again." Naruto stiffened. "They were prepared this time. They took my home, it was only the ice that saved me, it instinctively protected me, and than once we were safe I knew I had to find you."

"But the Ice flower..."

"I don't know who to trust anymore. Misaki led them to me."

Naruto closed his eyes and envisioned the 12 year old girl who was filled with hope and joy that he had seen just a few years prior. "No."

"Yes. She wanted revenge for her brother."

"But you didn't do anything to him. It was the Akatsuki..." Naruto pause as she place her hand against his mouth.

"Naruto. It's done with. My trust for her and her village was shattered. You and Jiraiya are the only ones I trust now. Jiraiya because he saved me, and you, well I trust you the most because we're twins."


End file.
